The present disclosure generally relates to the measuring and monitoring of pressure (e.g., blood pressure or the like). More specifically, embodiments may utilize applanation tonometry for the measurement of blood pressure. Some embodiments provide a method for measuring mean arterial pressure. Optionally, some embodiments provide for a method of measuring and/or monitoring a blood pressure waveform morphology. Some embodiments provide a device that may be worn by a user that may non-invasively measure and monitor blood pressure of a user.
Measuring pressure may be useful in monitoring one or more user parameters. For example, blood pressure measurements may be a helpful user parameter to measure as elevated blood pressure (a.k.a. hypertension) may be an indicator for potential health issues. As a result, blood pressure measurement is a routine test in many medical examinations. Additionally, pressure measurements may also be indicative of a user's heart rate. Further, in some instances, pressure measurements may provide blood pressure waveform morphologies which may be a useful user parameter to monitor.
Embodiments of the present disclosure may provide pressure measurements for monitoring one or more user parameters.